Devices found in homes and businesses are increasingly becoming interconnected. Smart, network-connected devices, such as household appliances, televisions, personal electronics, vehicles, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, sprinkler systems, light bulbs, utility meters, and industrial equipment and telemetry devices permeate modern homes and commercial/industrial spaces. Many manufacturers and vendors provide devices that operate within their own proprietary internet of things (IoT) ecosystems, each with running versions of proprietary and/or third-party software/firmware.
Once deployed, software and/or firmware on the IoT devices may or may not be updated by the user or a vendor of the IoT device. Moreover, IoT devices may utilize licensed software for various services and functions. The number of IoT devices utilizing a license may fluctuate dynamically at any given time, as new IoT devices are deployed and older IoT devices are disabled, and usage of the IoT devices may fluctuate across different regions depending on the time of day.
Accordingly, tools and techniques for an IoT devices and services software management is provided below.